Un jour , Un frère , un souvenir
by Luna-Nempty
Summary: Ginny nous raconte pour chaque jours de la semaine un souvenir , avec l'un des ses frères .
1. Lundi  si précieuse

Il faisait beau ce jour là , le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et la nature s'éveillait doucement . Il était encore tôt et pourtant , j'étais déjà réveillée .

Le lendemain , c'était une nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard qui s'annonçait et qui correspondait au départ de trois de mes frères , Bill , Charlie et maintenant Percy .

Ils avaient beau être mes frères , je ne les connaissais que très peu . J'avais 6 ans et eux déjà 15 , 13 et 10 .  
J'étais triste de les voir à nouveau partir pour plusieurs mois , alors je restais allongée sur mon lit , aux couleurs fushias faisant penser à ces superbes fleurs que Maman faisait pousser dans le jardin .  
Puis soudain , un bruit me fit sursauter , je me suis relevée et là j'ai aperçu mon grand frère , Bill . Il se tenait juste devant la porte et me regarder fixement .  
« Tu es déjà debout ? Me dit-il .  
-Oui . Répondis-je simplement .  
-T'es triste parce que demain on s'en va ?  
-Non  
-J'ai bizarement envie de dire que tu es une petite menteuse Gin' . Répliqua t-il sur le ton de la rigolade  
-Même pas vrai ! C'est juste que vous allez partir longtemps et que moi je vais devoir rester toute seule avec les jumeaux et Ron ! Fred et Goerge arrêtent pas de me faire des blagues et Ron est tout le temps grognon !  
-Mais se sera bientôt les vacances ! Et puis prochainement , toi aussi tu iras à Poudlard !  
-J'veux y aller tout de suite ! «  
Il s'assit à côté de moi , et regarda le plaid rose criard que maman m'avait tricoté , au même titre que celui orange vif de Ron .  
« Viens avec moi . Reprit-il  
-Pourquoi?  
-Pose pas de questions . «  
Il prit ma main et m'enmena dehors .  
Le temps était superbe et un magnique papillon bleu se mit à voler devant moi , alors comme toute fille de 6 ans ¾ , je me suis mis à courir après lui . J'entendais Bill rigolait en me voyant puis son rire se stoppa net pour finalement tripler de volume en remarquant la façon dont j'étais tombée et comment j'étais étalée par terre , ce qui ne me faisait pas du tout rire !  
Il est arrivé près de moi et m'a aidé à me relever . Je me suis retournée et là j'ai vu ce foutu papillon bleu qui avait causé ma chute et les moqueries de mon frère ainé . En baissant les yeux , je les ai aperçue , ces magnifiques fleurs roses que Maman aime tant , et l'insecte était posé sur l'une d'entre elle …  
Sans que je m'en rende compte , Bill prit la fleur et me la mit entre les mains , elle était magnifique , magique en quelque sorte …

Le lendemain , il partit pour Poudlard accompagné de Charlie et Percy , mais je n'étais plus triste parce que j'avais précieusement conservée cette fleur dans ma cachette secrète, pour pas que mes abrutis de frères la trouve , (bien entendu je parle de Fred et Goerges , vous l'aurez devinez )et à chaque fois que je la regarde , je vois Bill et cet instant unique passé avec lui qui m'était lui aussi si précieux .


	2. Mardi  comme une grande

Laissez moi vous conter une nouvelle journée , en l' occurrence un mardi , où mon frère m'a laissé voir une partie de lui que je connaissais pas …

On était le 14 octobre , je n'avais que 5 ans et déjà toute la curiosité qu'une enfant peut avoir à cet âge . Bref , j'étais une vraie petite fouine (pire que le trio d'or , fouillant dans les affaires secrètes de Poudlard ) je m'intéressais à tout , ce qui avait le don d'énerver ma merveilleuse maman par moment.

Tout y est passer , les tiroirs remplis de vielles argentries toutes défraichies , le grenier où règnent vieux balais et prises électriques usagées et même les parterres de fleurs du jardin où je remarquai qu'il y vivait de nombreuses bêtes et gnomes en tous genres .

Mais bon , un jour mon imagination me fit des tours et je fus vite à cours d'idées de nouveaux endroits où pourraient se cacher des découvertes que je ne connaissais pas encore .

J'aurais bien fouillé dans les chambres de mes abrutis de frères mais j'avoue que si ça serai venu à se savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre je me serai fait plus qu'enguirlander !

Or , c'est sans compter sur l'aide soudaine de mon frère Perçy que je me suis mis à un nouveau passe-temps plus qu'éducatif (bah oui c'est Percy -_-'') .  
Voyez vous je n'ai jamais eu de moments particuliers, or celui-ci bien sur, avec Perçy . J'ai du mal à le cerner , il est renfermé , arrogant , ambitieux et plus que discret . Mais c'est mon frère …

J'étais dans le salon en train de m'ennuyer ferme , mes parents étaient partis pour deux bonnes heures et mes frères Bill , Charlie , les jumeaux et Ron jouaient au quidditch (sport favoris de la famille ) dans le jardin . Je ne pouvais pas jouer avec eux , sois disant trop petite et fragile ! Quand à Perçy , lui , était dans la cuisine , les yeux rivés sur « L'histoire des plus grands magiciens Irlandais de 1850 à aujourd'hui « … Pff … Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien avoir d'intéressant , des symboles en ligne c'est tout ce que c'était ! Eh oui je ne savais pas encore lire et à vrai dire , le peu que les jumeaux m'en avaient parler ne m'intéressais guère .

J'en avais oublié que je le regardais fixement et il me vit . Il s'approcha alors de moi .  
« Tout va bien Ginevra ?  
-Ca ira bien si t'arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !  
-Ok , te fâches pas ! … Tu fais quoi ?  
-Bah rien , je m 'ennuis …  
-Je pense que j'ai le remède pour les petites filles qui s'ennuient comme toi . Me dit -il  
-Ah oui ! Montre !  
-Attend moi là je reviens !  
-D'accord … répondis-je simplement «

Quelques minutes plus tard , il revînt un livre entre les mains ( quelle surprise me diriez– vous )

« C'est quoi ? Demandai-je  
-Un livre . ( Nan mais quel abrutit je vous jure -_-' )  
-Pourquoi ?  
-C'est le premier livre que maman m'a acheté , quand j'ai su lire correctement .  
-Ah oui ? Pourquoi tu me le montres ?  
-Je me disais … peut-être que toi aussi tu voudrais apprendre à lire … comme une grande .  
-Je suis trop petite pour apprendre toute seule …  
-Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux …

J'étais tellement étonnée quand il m'a dit ça ! Mais si heureuse aussi ! Enfin , mes heures interminables d'ennuis se terminaient et laissaient place à mon apprentissage dans la lecture avec Perçy .  
Chaque après-midi , je m'asseyais sur ses genoux et nous commencions la lecture d'un nouveau chapitre jusqu'à temps qu'il devienne facile pour moi de lire toute seule .

Aujourd'hui encore , ce livre je le garde près de moi , dans ma bibliothèque car dans quelques années je sais que je reproduirais la même chose qu'a fait mon frère avec moi … j'apprendrais à lire à un de mes enfants et à ce moment là je pourrais le regardais avec autant de fierté dans les yeux que Perçy avait, en me regardant moi , le jour où j'ai lu pour la première fois ce livre seule , comme une grande ...


	3. Mercredi Je le sais

Pourquoi notre Tante ne vient plus partager Noël avec notre tribu Weasley ? Voilà la réponse ...

Depuis quelques années , Tante Murielle avait pris l'habitude de fêter noël avec nous , ce qui n'était pas du goût de tout le monde surtout de Ron , car la Tante Muriel l'appréciait particulièrement …

Mais ce Mercredi allait tout changer , grâce à quelques expérimentations de nos farceurs de jumeaux …

"Tu as les cheveux trop courts ma petite !De dos on dirait Ron ! Me réprimanda ma grande tante  
-Et cette couleur … si criarde… continua t ' elle mais elle n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle fut coupée par les jumeaux  
-Tante Muriel , nous feriez vous l'honneur de venir vous mettre à table ? Questionna George , d'un air quelque peu provocateur et une lueur de malice dans les yeux  
-Enfin! J'ai 98 ans et mes articulations me font souffrir ! Levez moi vous deux , en désignant mes frères , et accompagnez moi à ma place !  
-Comme vous le …  
-… voudrez Tante Murielle . Termina Georges en me faisant un clin d'oeil "

Je suis restée là , à les regarder s'en aller vers la table, avec chacun au bras la vielle tante , qu'ils aidèrent à s'assoir sur sa chaise en bout de table .  
Ils revinrent quelques instants plus tard , un sourire sur les lèvres … Ces deux là préparaient un mauvais coup .

« Ca va , ptite soeur ? Elle ne t'embête pas trop ?  
-Bah si elle m'embête un peu mais ... qu'est-ce vous préparez comme bétise tous les deux ?  
-Nous ? Rien ! Répondirent -ils en même temps .  
-Dites moi s'il vous plait ! Promis je dis rien !  
-Promis ? Demanda Goerges … ou Fred  
-Juré sur la tête de ma poupée !  
-D 'accord … Disons qu'on a décidé … commença Goerge  
-… de faire une farce … continua Fred  
-… à la tante Murielle …  
-…parce- qu'on aime pas quand on embête notre ptite soeur. Terminèrent-ils en même temps  
-Vraiment ? Vous allez lui faire quoi ?  
-Surprise soeurette ! Dirent ils en coeur  
-A TABLE LES ENFANTS ! Cria notre mère «

Nous nous sommes tous les trois dirigés vers la salle à manger , où se trouvaient déjà chacun de mes autres frères ainsi que mes parents .  
Ron était assis aux côtés de la tante , à son plus grand bonheur (ironique) ainsi que celui des jumeaux , quand à ces deux là , ils se trouvaient entourés par Bill et Charlie avec en face Percy et maman et papa était ,lui, à l'autre bout de la table .

Le dîner se déroulait tranquillement , sans aucun problème apparent .  
Mes frères se racontaient leurs souvenirs récents de Poudlard ; comment Charlie avait brillamment attrapé le vif d'or lors d'un match de quidditch contre les Serpentard , où comment Bill avait ,lui, obtenu le poste de préfet en chef sous les regards admiratifs de Percy . Quand à moi , je discutais tranquillement avec Ron sur les cartes de chocogrenouilles que nous collectionnons.

Bref , rien de plus normal , jusqu'au moment où j'entendis un cris perçant et aigüe provenant de la tante Murielle ainsi que de ma mère .  
En effet , les jumeaux avaient placés un « objet non-identifié sous sa chaise » , et celui-ci avait explosé dans la surprise la plus totale . Chacun de mes frères et moi étions éclatés de rire à en avoir mal au ventre en voyant le spectacle que la tante Murielle nous offrait .  
Celle-ci était par terre , recouverte de la tête aux pieds d'une substance gluante et indéfinissable . Mais à vrai dire ,je ne savais pas vraiment si le pourpre qui se répartissait sur son visage était dût à la farce de Fred et Goerge ou tout simplement pas la colère qui la submergeait . Je me suis rendu compte quelques secondes après , que c'était plus à cause de la deuxième proposition .

Je vous fais passer les serments de la tante Murielle ainsi que les regards noirs que ma mère lançait aux jumeaux . Il faut juste retenir , qu'à partir de ce moment , elle ne vînt à plus Noël les années suivantes et elle venait prendre le thé que très rarement …

Vous me direz , jusque là c'est pas vraiment un moment exceptionnel passé avec les jumeaux , mais pour moi en faite ça l'est .  
Car voyez vous , je suppose qu'une part de ce qu'ils ont dit été vrai …  
Je crois vraiment qu'ils ont fait ça pour me défendre car ils n'auraient pas risqué les foudres de ma mère pour si peu , de plus ils l'ont partagés avec moi , ce qu'ils ne font jamais habituellement pas même sous la torture la plus affreuse , c'est à dire ne pas avoir de crème chocolat au dessert ( menace faite assez souvent par mère )

Je suis leur unique petite soeur , ça me donne une place particulière dans le coeur de mes frères et même si ils ne me le diront jamais je le sais …


	4. Jeudi Grâce à toi

Pour moi le quidditch a toujours était un sport fascinant et plus qu'important .  
En effet , tous mes frères y jouaient … sauf Percy quoique quelques fois ,lui aussi s'y mettait et il se débouillait pas trop mal .

Chacun tenait un poste précis dans l'équipe familiale Weasley . De plus, notre nombre de rouquins collait parfaitement à la composition d'une équipe de quidditch traditionnelle c'est à dire de 7 joueurs : 3 poursuiveurs , Bill et Percy en faisaient partis , 1 attrapeur cette fois ci Charlie , 2 batteurs qui étaient les jumeaux et 1 gardien , Ron .

Mes frères depuis le début ,m'ont interdit d'y jouer car j'étais une fille et c'était trop dangereux pour moi ! Pfff ! Balivernes ! Je pouvais jouer au quidditch et même très bien !  
C'est sans compter sur l'aide de la tête d'ange de la famille , mon merveilleux frère que j'aime plus que tout au monde , plus que la terre toute entière bref , Ron ...que j'ai pu jouer mon premier match contre le reste de la troupe .Je crois d'ailleurs que je n'ai jamais autant aimé Ron de toute ma vie ,qu'au moment où il m'a annoncé qu'il avait réussit à convaincre mes frères de venir jouer avec eux . Je ne sais pas comment il s'y ait prit mais en tout cas, il a réussit et je l'en remercie !  
« Viens jouer avec nous ! Me dit Ron  
-Quoi ? Mais je croyais que j'avais pas le droit !  
-Je leur ai dit qu'on jouait ensemble de temps en temps et que tu te débrouillais vraiment très bien , alors j'ai réussis à les convaincre que tu viennes jouer avec nous …  
-C'est vrai ! Oh merci ! En lui autant au cou  
-Derien . Me répondit-il tout gêné  
-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Curieuse de savoir  
-Bah … je te vois jouer et t'es vraiment douée . Ca serai dommage que tu ne viennes pas avec nous …  
-Tu le penses vraiment ?  
-Oui et je suis sure qu'un jour tu deviendras une grande joueuse de quidditch et que tu défendras notre nom respectueusement . Me dit-il en souriant  
-Merci . On y va ? retenant mes larmes  
-Allons y ! »

Je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie de cette magnifique journée , on était en juillet , c'était les vacances d'été et de ce fait , les deux ainés étaient rentrés de Poudlard .  
Avec Ron on avait déjà pris l'habitude tout les deux d'aller faire quelques parties de quidditch à la lisière de la forêt avoisinante , les moldus ne pouvaient pas nous voir ni même nous entendre , de plus, lors de grande chaleur comme celle de cette fameuse journée , la forêt apportait un courant d'air frais .

Je ne vais pas vous raconter tout le match en détail , c'est pas vraiment intéressant ,mais juste que les deux équipes étaient composées de Bill , Fred et Moi et de l'autre côté Percy , Charlie et Goerges quand à Ron , lui , n'était dans le camp d'aucun mais s'occupait seulement de protéger les buts de manière équivalente pour chaque équipe ( quoique que je suis persuadée qu'il nous a laissé , à mon équipe , un avantage sur l'autre mais bon ) mon équipe a gagné 70 à 50 . Pas mal non ? Moi je trouve . En tout cas mes frères étaient dé-gou-tés ! Ils n'auraient jamais cru ça de moi !

Enfin bref … voilà comment grâce à Ron , j'ai jouer mon premier match contre tout mes frères , et comment je les ai tous étonné et surpris .

Au cours des années suivantes s'en est suivit d'autres matchs plus sportifs et puissants . Je suis rentrée dans l'équipe de Gryffondors , défendant fièrement mes couleurs aux côtés des jumeaux et de Ron .  
Enfin , j'ai gardé en mémoire ce que mon frère m'a dit ce jours là … et me voilà aujourd'hui dans les Harpies de Holyhead jouant ,là aussi ,mon premier match dans une équipe professionnelle de quidditch et portant respectueusement le nom de Weasley .

Ce match , je le dédis à mon frère , à Ron, car c'est grâce à lui que j'en suis là aujourd'hui .


	5. Vendredi Resplendissante

Aller ! Encore un nouveau souvenir ! Je veux pas dire mais je commence à être à sec !

Bon , alors cette fois-ci , ça se passe avec Charlie , le deuxième fils de la famille , celui aux dragons vous savez ? Bien .

Donc on était un 3o octobre , un vendredi , le temps était pas vraiment resplendissant et ça ne me donnais pas envie de sortir ,de plus la journée était loin d'être terminée , elle commençait seulement en faite , il n'était que 7H00 du matin !

Mes parents étaient pas encore debout , ce qui n'était pas dans leur habitude mais bon aujourd'hui n'était pas une journée comme les autres ! En y repensant , ils étaient certainement en train de nous faire un 8em petit frère !

Malgré le fait que ma mère soit encore couchée , j'ai cru entendre des bruits de casserole dans la cuisine … vraiment bizarre .

Comme vous en doutez , je suis descendus pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur et quelle fut ma surprise de voir mon frère ainé Charlie aux fourneaux à une heure si matinale ! Je voyais bien qu'il était en train de préparer un gâteau mais comme chaque être vivant sur cette terre , j'ai eu un réflexe humain mais débile :

« Tu fais quoi ? (question idiote -')  
-Ah , t'es là ! Je t'avais pas entendu .  
-J'ai remarqué . Pourquoi tu fais un gâteau ?  
-Me dit pas que tu sais pas ? Demanda t-il étonné  
-Bah… non . Pourquoi ?  
-Ginny … on est quel jour ? Avec un air malicieux  
-Heu … aucune idée !  
-J'comprend mieux !  
-Et donc ? … ne comprenant pas  
-On est le 3o octobre Gin' . Me dit-il avec un sourire  
-Oh c'est l'anniversaire de maman ! m'exclamai-je  
-Moins fort ! Tu vas la réveiller ! Faut pas qu'elle descende !  
-Oh oui … dsl . Je peux t'aider ?  
-Si tu veux , je fais un gâteau au chocolat , elle adore ça !  
-Cool ! Mais juste un petit conseil , vaut mieux en faire deux … voir trois même parce-qu'avec des estomacs sur pattes comme toi , Bill et Ron , maman aura même pas le temps d'en manger une miette !  
-Pas faux ! Dit-il en rigolant »

Et voilà , que pendant près d'une heure , Charlie et moi avons préparé 3 gâteaux au chocolat , qu'il a fallu faire cuire , et après décorer sans conter les 42 bougies qu'il a fallu déposer dessus !

Enfin bon,au moins on a eu l'avantage de manger la pâte des gâteaux... hummm quand j'y repense !  
Il a fallu nettoyer la cuisine aussi , parce-qu'après une bataille de farine , on peut pas dire qu'elle était dans le meilleur état !

Une demie heure après tout le monde était debout , autour de maman pour fêter son anniversaire et vous auriez du voir son regard ainsi que celui de mes frères et de mon père quand ils ont vu qu'on lui avait préparer pas un mais trois gâteaux !

Voilà ! Encore un souvenir passé avec un de mes frères . Je dois dire que je me suis bien amusée ce jour-là , en plus j'ai eu le droit à un gros bisous de ma mère pour me remercier ! J'étais aux anges et ma maman aussi !

Et malgré le temps dehors qui ne s'accordait pas très bien avec l'ambiance à l'intérieur , on peut dire que cette journée a été plus que resplendissante !


	6. Samedi Maintenant

Chien à trois têtes , Basilic , Mangemorts , Celui-d'on-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom …

Une destinée , celle de mon frère et des ses amis .

Personne n'a jamais cru , moi la première que Ron pourrait un jour nous épater , faire quelque chose de remarquable pour laquelle il serait reconnu et pourtant …

Tous ces monstres géants que même vos cauchemars n'osent pas vous montrer n'étaient en réalité que le commencement de sa vie , de sa reconnaissance , le message mal compris qu'une guerre terrible approchait .

Une guerre , des morts , des pertes , celle de mon frère Fred … Il a combattu fièrement et n'a pas deviner le sort qui lui était réservé …

Des sacrifices , en échange d'une victoire .

Son corps sur le sol au côté des autres , ma mère lui caressant les cheveux et Goerges détruit à jamais ayant perdu sa moitié .

Fred est mort , Bill est un demi loup-garou , Perçy est revenu , Ron a sauvé le monde …

Ron sauvé le monde … La seule personne qui réussit à nous remonter le moral , volontairement ou non , Ron la seule personne que Goerges daigne écouter .

La guerre terminée , nous sommes rentrés chez nous au Terrier , personne ne parlait , l'ambiance était pesante . La tristesse mais aussi le bonheur régnait dans l'atmosphère . La tristesse de la mort de l'un des notres , le bonheur d'une guerre achevée .

Des mois et des mois pendant lesquels Goerges est resté enfermé dans leur chambre à parler avec un mur …

MAIS un samedi , il est descendu et il a partagé le repas avec nous pour la première fois depuis des siècles . Maman et papa étaient heureux . On a rappelé les bons souvenirs , on a parlé , on a rigolé . Enfin , on ne pensait plus à la mort mais bien à la vie qui nous attendait derrière cet ancien enfer .


End file.
